


A Reminder of Your Past Mistake

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Heavy Angst, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Spoilers, also i wrote this at like 1 am and this isnt proof read so im sorry, also yeah ramsay is an asshole, please dont question my morals i promise im a good person, please dont think this is throbb this isnt throbb, take this oneshot before i curse the thramsay community with another au, this takes place during like mid season 4 like right before theon gets his dick, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Ramsay has a gift for his Reek - the head of his brother, Robb Stark. Theon handles it just as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Reminder of Your Past Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> yo whats up thramsay community ive come to bless you with this awful food  
> also this isnt proof read  
> also i call ramsay ramsay snow in this

Theon was cold, incredibly cold. He had only been Ramsay’s captive for a few weeks, yet it feels like he’s lost years upon years of his life. He was still holding out hope that someone would save him - Osha, Yara… Robb. They had to come eventually, right? Even though he had his extreme falling out with Robb, he wouldn’t just let his brother rot in a dungeon all alone. Right? Theon couldn’t break, he mustn’t! He had to remain strong, not just for himself, but for the people who believed in him, even if it is a very small group of people.

Greyjoy must have fallen asleep or something because the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was… Him. Theon fluttered his eyes open and then glared at the bastard known as Ramsay Snow. It took everything that Theon had not to spit in his face, but that would probably end with him losing another finger or toe. As much as it would satisfy him, he decided to perish the thought. He just couldn’t stand that smug smile of his, it was so full of malice and deceit that the Greyjoy wanted to strangle his younger self for ever believing in someone so sadistic. 

Ramsay had that signature evil smile on his face as he held something behind his back. Theon had limited movement so even if he tried to take a peek at the contents, he wouldn’t be able to see it anyway. That made Greyjoy even more nervous and his arrogance slowly started to seep away as the bastard started talking.

“Oh, Reek, don’t look so distraught. Cheer up! I’ve got a present for you!”

Theon’s eyes immediately widened as he started clawing at his restraints. Ramsay had gotten even closer and took sweet, sweet pleasure seeing Theon sweat with a nervous look on his face. It looks like even with how dense his Reek is, he still understood that this was apart of some sick game the bastard had in mind for his prisoner of war. 

“Hmm… It seems you don’t look happy about that. Are you refusing my generosity, Reek?”

“Don’t call me Reek. That isn’t my name…” 

Theon hated how his voice had gotten quieter and quieter with each word he spoke. He was scared, but he couldn’t let Ramsay know. Unfortunately, Ramsay knew how scared he truly was. Ramsay always seemed to know what Theon was thinking, even with all the walls the Greyjoy put up so the bastard couldn’t break him. Ramsay Snow could read him like a book. That’s why that grin of his grew larger and larger as he finally stopped hiding the box from Greyjoy and showed him the contents of it.

Theon felt like his heart could have stopped.

It was a decapitated head. The head of his brother, one of his closest and dearest friends, Robb Stark. 

Theon’s vision got blurry as he heard Ramsay laugh - he laughed so incredibly loud. He pulled out the head and shoved it right in Theon’s face, Theon tried to escape the situation by closing his eyes, hoping that this was just a bad dream, or that Ramsay would suddenly grow a conscious. Oh, that would have been a nice outcome if that were true. 

“Come on, Reek! You have to look! This...This is your dear Robb, isn’t it? Don’t you want to see him again? It’s like you two are reuniting.”

“Please…”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Please, stop…”

“Stop? Did you just tell your lord to stop?”

“You’re not my lord! You’re a bastard.”

“...What did you just call me?”

Theon knew he had a grave mistake. Probably the worst mistake he’s ever done. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the head had been put on top of a desk and that Ramsay was glaring at him, his icy eyes piercing his soul as he got even closer. They were just inches apart. Greyjoy was frozen in fear as Ramsay’s angered expression suddenly turned into a happy one, his smile could be mistaken for a real, genuine happiness. Theon knew exactly what it meant, the smile he’s seen many times before. He knew what was about to happen.

He pulled out a knife from his pant pocket and stared at it, a grin forming on his face as he heard the man in front of him struggle against his restraints. Snow let out a chuckle before turning his attention back to the shaking mess. 

Snow vigorously grabbed Theon’s right arm and focused his attention on Greyjoy’s palm, who he had clenched into a fist hoping it would be enough to not let the knife slice off one of his fingers. Ramsay had no issues grabbing his index finger and slowly started chipping away at the finger.

Theon screamed in agony as Ramsay purposefully made the process as slow as possible, making sure he could feel every single slice. He saw how his skin got skewered, then his muscle, then finally his bone until finally Ramsay had cut off his finger, leaving Theon trying desperately to catch his breath. Snow revealed in his pet’s screams as he put back the knife along with his now former finger into his pocket. Theon could pass out from the pain - it was that bad to him.

“Call me bastard again, Reek, and I’ll flay you. Do you understand?” 

Greyjoy couldn’t bring himself to answer, not only just out of fear but also out of sheer spite. He wasn’t going to submit to him, even after that whole display. He could get through this, the man thought. That just made the bastard angrier.

“When your lord asks you a question, you’re supposed to answer it. ...You don’t want me to go into more *extreme* measures, do you, Reek?”

Ramsay said that as he moved his knife to Theon’s crotch, right above his cock. The black haired man smiled in delight as he saw his Reek whine and try to shift his legs together in an effort to protect his manhood. Luckily, Ramsay didn’t go further than that but they both knew that he was perfectly capable of fulfilling his threat. 

“I’ll ask you again, Reek. Call me bastard again and I’ll flay you alive. Do I make myself perfectly clear this time?”

“Y-Yes… I… I understand.”

“Good boy! Also, be sure to remember your name next time I come here, otherwise I might actually strip you of that cock you love so very much. Be seeing you, sweetling!”

Once Ramsay left the room, Theon’s eyes immediately averted to Robb’s head. The blood seemed to be dry, implying that this happened weeks ago. He choked back a sob. He looked so in pain from what he could tell. The amount of guilt he felt was tremendous. If only they both could have talked to each other. If only he said how sorry he was… How much regret he feels for betraying him and his family… This couldn’t have come at a worse time. Especially since he had broken his facade to Ramsay after seeing that… Robb was probably laughing at Theon right now -- only a fool would trust a Bolton, only you could be manipulated by someone like Ramsay… It all went to Theon’s head.

“I’m so sorry, Robb… I’m sorry…”

Theon felt his soul shatter a bit after mustering up the energy to blurt that out. He was slowly starting to fall into despair.

Falling right into Ramsay’s hands and Greyjoy knows he’s just going to fall deeper and deeper. He’s starting to accept that reality.

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
